Teen Titans My New Life in Jump City
by Red Dragon 210
Summary: My name is Logan Weston and I was once normal. At first I thought my new live in Jump City would be great. Until later on, my life changed. This is a story how I became a friend of the Teen Titans and eventually became one. Rated K for some violence.


Teen Titans: My New Life In Jump City

**Hey everyone. Sorry about not doing this earlier. Now before you guys read this, you must know, this was originally going to be published by my good friend, Riddlestyx. But she decided not to do it. So I'm taking over for her and she was awesome with it. I'm betting now she is reading this. Some of this OC happen to be good friend with Riddlestyx and me. I know their going to love it. Also, like many of the other fanfic authors. I don't own Teen Titians, just some of my own characters. I hope you enjoy reading this. If any of you are curious, this will take place after the Trigon.**

Chapter 1: First Day at the New School

(Hi. My name is Logan Joseph Weston. I'm 18 years old and I live in Iowa. I have short brown hair and blue eyes. I just recently finished my junior year at high school. I have 3 best friends that stood by me. Their names are Aaron Wilson, Dain Gerber, and my greatest best friend, Ashley. One day I just received a scholarship to Jump City Academy. I was so shocked to hear that. Jump City is the home of some of my favorite heroes, The Teen Titans. When I told my friends, they were shocked as well and they were also sad to hear I'll be moving. Ashley had teased me about me being friends with the Titans. 'Yeah like that was going to happen.' After I said good bye to my friends, my parents agreed that my older brother, Cameron and sister-in-law, Tori will watch over me. After I packed everything up, we went to the air port. It was there that I was going to begin my new life. While we were waiting for my plane to come, Mom, Dad, my older sister Lauren, my oldest Miki, my little brother Hunter, and my friends decided to wish me luck.)

Mom: "This is your first time leaving home and transferring to a new school. Are you nervous?"

Me: "I'm a little nervous."

Lauren: "Remember to be careful as your walking back to the apartment. You'll never know when a bad guy will ambush you."

Me: "Lauren I'll be fine. I know how to defend myself. We took the same Tae Kwon Do class."

Lauren: "Just want you to be careful."

Me: "I'll be careful. I promise."

Miki: "Now remember Logan. Always stand up straight, don't cause trouble, be yourself, and don't kick other kid's buts. Unless they want to kick your but, then you can kick their buts."

Me: "But I don't want to kick other kid's buts."

Miki: "Don't talk back at me Mister. Ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Hunter: "Where are you going?"

Me: "Hunter I told you for the fifth time. I'm going to Jump City."

Hunter: "Are the Teen Titans there?"

Me: "(Duh Idiot.)"

Ashley: "Try not to do something stupid, Try to have fun, and try not to get capture by any bad guys."

Me: "I'll try. Isn't there anything else you want to say to me?"

Ashley: "I'll miss you man."

Me: "I'll miss you too."

(Then we just embrace for our hug good by for a good short 10 seconds until finally we broke apart.)

Dain: "Awe wasn't that sweat?"

Me: "Shut it Dain."

Dain: "I'm really going to miss you man."

Me: "I'll miss you too dude. When Kyle comes home from his mission, tell him I said hi."

Dain: "Alright."

Me: "Aaron, try not to do something stupid while I'm gone."

Aaron: "Why is it that you assume to think I'm going to do something stupid?"

Me: "Do you want me to answer that? Anyways, I'll miss you as well."

(I gave my friends and family, except Tori and Cameron, hugs and I will be sure to write and call them. After that, Cameron, Tori, Maddy, Bentley, and I got on our plane and went to Jump City. After hours of flying, we finally made it to Jump City. We then drove to our building apartment were we unpack everything. I got settled into my room and unpacked, my cloths, DVDs, portable DVD player, some of my video games and PSP, some of my books, and ext. After I finally unpacked everything into my room, I sat on new bed.)

Me: "Welcome to my life in Jump City."

(I decided to go into the kitchen where Cameron and Tori were, with Maddy and Bentley. In case your wondering, my brother Cameron is around 22, has brown hair, cut military style, and has blue eyes. Tori is 20, she has brown hair with some blond in it, and has blue eyes. Madison, Maddy for short, is around 2 years old, has blond hair and blue eyes. Bentley is almost a year old, he has some blond hair and blue eyes. Maddy noticed me and started running towards me and I pick her up and gave her a hug.)

Maddy: "Gaga."

Me: "Hey Maddy how are you doing."

(So I kissed my step-niece on the forehead and then I walked over to where Cameron and Tori are.)

Tori: "Tomorrow is when you start school. We already got you a schedule of your classes and lunch period."

Me: "Thanks Sis."

Cameron: "So Logan, are you going to beat up some of the kids at your new school."

Me: "No."

Cameron: "Why not?"

Me: "Hello, I could get into trouble and I might make new enemies, and that's the last thing I want."

Cameron: "Well fine."

Me: "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night."

(I put Maddy down and went to my room. I changed into my pajamas and went straight into my bed. The next morning I had gotten up, took shower, ate breakfast, and got changed into a white shirt with a blue clip on tie, tan pants and black shoes. Tori drove me to school and dropped me off. After he had driven away, I started walking towards the school and then I was stopped by a weird girl around my age. She has long black hair, brown eyes, and wears the same shirt and tie I wear, along with blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes. She started giving be this creepy smile. I'm thinking, 'Oh great. I think I found my personal stalker.')

Susan: "Hello my name is Susan Valentine. What's yours?"

Me: "Uh… My name is Logan Weston?"

Susan: "You must be the new kid. You are really cute in person."

Me: "Uh… Thanks."

Susan: "Can I give you a tour around the Academy?"

Me: "No thank you."

Susan: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Positive."

Susan: "Maybe I can-"

Me: "I have to go."

(I just then sprinted into the academy, just to get away form that girl. I turned my back for a bit and there was no sign of Psycho Susan. [That's right. I'm calling her that]. Suddenly I just bumped into someone and made them drop their stuff. I turn and see it was a girl around the age of ether 14 or 15. She has long blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She wears the same uniform as Susan does, in fact, that every girl wears them and every guy in the school wear the same thing I do. Anyways she had dropped her books and I offer to help her.)

Me: "Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Girl: "It's ok. I wasn't even paying attention ether, it just happens."

Me: "Can I help you with that?"

Girl: "That would be helpful. You must be the new student. Logan Weston was it?"

Me: "Yes actually. Do you have a name or do I have to come up with one for you?"

Girl: "I'm Tara Markov."

Me: "Nice name. You look familiar. Do I know?"

Tara: "Not really. I don't think we met before."

Me: "I must be thinking of someone else. Anyways do you know where I can get my schedule?"

Tara: "Go down the hall, turn left and you will see the office."

Me: "Thank you."

(I gathered her stuff and gave it to her and I made my way down the hall.)

Tara: "Nice meeting you Logan. Let me be the first to welcome you to the academy."

Me: "Thank you. It was nice seeing you too."

(Seems I got a new friend, awesome. I finally got my schedule and my classes are Math, History, Wildlife, and Art. In my math class, I did great. I knew the answers right away. I noticed Tara having problems with math, so I offer to tutor her and she agreed. In history, I was kind of ok but wasn't to sure. Tara noticed that and she offer to tutor me. Guest we're now even. After the first half, its lunch time and boy was I hungry. I brought the lunch Tori got me. Two peanut butter, and jelly sandwiches, cheetos, pudding, fruit rollup, gushers, and a juice box. I sat down at an empty table, I was about to open my lunch box until five familiar kid walked behind me. I recognized them and the H.I.V.E. Jinx, Mammoth, See-More, Gizmo, Kid Wicked, and Billy Numerous, all in the same uniform has everyone else. Oh man could my day get any worse? I shouldn't have said that.)

Mammoth: "Hey this is our table."

Me: "My apologies I will find another table."

(I got up with my lunch box and was about to leave until Jinx put her hand on my chest and we just looked at each other. I heard horrible rumors about her. How she has the power of bad luck and was consider the most dangerous in the group. But in person I get this weird feeling about her. I feel as though that deep inside that she was misunderstood.)

Jinx: "Wait a minute. You're just going to leave right away?"

Me: "Well yeah. Look I know who you guys are and I just don't any trouble."

Billy: "Sounds like a smart fella. Say aren't you the new kid, Louie Western?"

Me: "Logan Weston and yes I am the new kid."

Gizmo: "Oh brother. I hate new kids, always getting the teacher's attention and thinking that their better then us."

Me: "If you don't like me then say so."

Gizmo: "Alright then, I don't like you."

Me: "Good to know, because I don't like you ether."

See-More: "Oh burn. I like this guy. Let me tell you one thing, we won't bother you unless you get on our bad side or any of our other ally's bad side, if any of that happens then you will be one of our enemies, copese?"

Me: "Copese."

Voice: "Alright that's enough. You six eat, leave the boy to me."

Jinx: "Yes Mr. Irons."

(Then they let me go and I walked with the teacher that Jinx called, Mr. Irons. He seems to be around his 40s, he has white hair and blue eyes. His clothing is like what a professor would were and I notice he had a ring on with a ruby.)

Mr. Irons: "Sorry about those kids. They are dangerous to the student here."

Me: "I'm just glad I made it out in one piece."

Mr. Irons: "Yes. But where are my manners? My name is Sebastian Irons, but I am revered as Mr. Irons. You must be the new student from Iowa."

Me: "I get that a lot. My name is Logan Weston. It's nice to meet you."

Mr. Irons: "The pleasure is my Logan."

(So then we shock hands and I noticed something very weird. His hand felt cold, very cold. But then again, everyone's hands get cold sometimes.)

Me: "So what do you teach at this school?"

Mr. Irons: "What I teach here is Art; you're in their later are you?"

Me: "Yes sir."

Mr. Irons: "Then I can't wait to have you in my class. I'm sure you will do great. Until the mean time, enjoy your lunch. See you in Art?"

Me: "Will do sir."

(Then I walked over were Tara was sitting. There was something off about Mr. Irons but hey I could be wrong. After lunch I went to Wildlife and it was awesome. Got to learn how much a bear can eat for a day. After that I went to Art, when I got in, I noticed Jinx was in here and it was just her. To make things more 'excited', the set next to her was the only one not taken. So I sat down and hoped she would ignore me. Then I noticed she was kind of looking at me. It felt really awkward for me. Then I was going to the most stupidest thing I ever done.)

Me: "Can I help you? _Wish I hadn't said that._"

Jinx: "Nothing, nothing at all."

Me: "Ok."

Jinx: "Look, Logan Weston was it?"

Me: "You got my full name right, awesome."

Jinx: "Shut it and listen, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't be in my space, don't touch me, and more importantly, don't do something that makes me angry. Got it?"

Me: "Got it."

Jinx: "Good."

Me: "Good."

Jinx: "Fine."

Me: "Fine."

Jinx: "Will you stop that."

Me: "I'm just agreeing with you. Why do you have to be such a nag?"

Jinx: "What was that?"

Me: "You heard me, Nag."

(Then what started as awkward, turned into an argument. We were just going at it with each other with our words. Until one of the student's in the room notice us arguing.)

Student: "Um guys."

Jinx and I: "NOT NOW!"

Student: "Guys."

Jinx and I: "WHAT!"

(Then all the other students were staring at us and we were both blushing in embarrassment. To make matters worse, Mr. Irons was there and he looked really mad.)

Mr. Irons: "Mr. Weston, Miss Jinx, you two will stay in here for an extra hour after class, for detention."

Jinx and I: "Bu- Yes sir."

Mr. Irons: "Alright, class will begin now."

(Everyone then took their sits and we started listening. We were learning how to make our very own sculptures. We each got our own clay and we started making our own shape. I noticed that Jinx was making a unicorn, which was weird but hey I don't want to question it. I how ever I made a Chinese Dragon. We then put our sculptures into the heater for about a good 10 minutes. After that we got our dry statues out and we started painting. I painted my dragon all red, because it would look cool. After we were done I just sit there and draw things like my very own hero. Again I notice Jinx watching what I was doing but I still focused on drawing. The hero I'm drawing about is a half dragon warrior with red skin. In some of the pictures, he's fighting demons with his own legendary sword. I then saw that Mr. Irons was checking on the projects. He then came over to Jinx and I and he looked at ours.)

Mr. Irons: "Miss Jinx, nice work and Mr. Weston very interesting. Never before has a student made a Red Chinese Dragon in my class."

Me: "Thank you sir. I actually take an interest to dragons. To me I see them not as monsters, but as guardians."

Mr. Irons: "I see, very interesting."

(Then he notice the side of my right hand was covered in like pencil marking, from all the drawing I did. Then he looks at me.)

Mr. Irons: "May I see your notebook?"

Logan: "Um…sure."

(I hand him the notebook and he looked very well interested in my drawings. then he looked at the whole class.)

Mr. Irons: "It seems that we have creative artist in our class room."

(Then he shows my drawing to everyone and they were kind of taking an interest in my drawings. The Mr. Irons then gave my notebook back and started putting both Jinx and mine grade.)

Mr. Irons: "Well done for both of you, A+ for you both."

Me: "Awesome."

(After class, everyone got out of school except me and Jinx because of that stupid argument we had earlier. We were still sitting at our sets while Mr. Irons was watching us. I then noticed she was looking at me again and I was seriously annoyed this.)

Me: "_Will you please stop looking me. I'm felling more awkward by the moment."_

Jinx: "_This is your fault._"

Me: "_How was it my fault? You started it by starring at me for no reason._"

Jinx: "_Maybe you shouldn't have opened that mouth of yours. Stupid._"

Me: "_Don't ever call me that word. I hate it when people call me that. Look sorry for mocking you and calling you a nag. If you want one of your stupid boyfriends to kill me, go ahead._"

Jinx: "_Ewe. None of those guys are my boyfriend and besides, Kid Wicked already has a girlfriend. _ _Your not that easily scared, are you?_"

Me: "_Well my oldest sister, I afraid of. You and your friend, you guys could hurt me but I don't have to fear you."_

Jinx: "...?"

Me: "_Sorry about that._"

Jinx: "_I actually liked it._"

Me: "_What?_"

Jinx: "_Your work. It was… amazing and I liked it._"

Me: "_Are you serous?_"

Jinx: "_Yes I am._"

Me: "_Oh. Thanks. You know, I heard rumors about you and your friend. They were bad rumor and you know what, I started to think they weren't all right. You seem to be ok."_

Jinx: "_Thanks._"

(Then I noticed her blushing and suddenly, I was blushing. 'Wait why are we blushing?' It's not like I have a crush on her. I do admit that she is really cute but I'm afraid there's going to be no change for us.)

Jinx: "_So um your story there. Can you tell me about it?_"

Me: "_Sure thing._"

(So I explained to her about my character and the whole plot like where it's going to take place, the antagonist, and the plot. After our hour is up we walked out of class. Before we headed outside, we faked argue just to make sure her other friends to come at me. After that we mouthed 'see you tomorrow'. After that I head home. I told them I had to stay for an hour. I already made a new friend, a new unlikely friend, my personal stalker, and possibly my new enemies. Little did I know, I would make more unlikely friends?)

**First chapter done. Sorry if it was to short or there were not much explanation in the story. Hoped you liked it. For those who are properly thinking now, no. This isn't an OC/Jinx fanfic, though it would be for a little bit. If you are wondering what the pairings are, they are Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Bumble Bee, Beast Boy/Terra (I just love the pairing), Kid Flash/Jinx, and OC/OC. Anyways review the chapter. Don't worry I'll focus on the story. Red Dragon 210 out, PEACE. I love saying that.**


End file.
